Decision Time
Decision Time is the 26th episode of Mako Mermaids. It will premiere on the 15th of September along with the last twelve episodes of the series. Summary Cam betrays Nixie after planning to become a merman himself and rule Mako Island. Rita grants the mermaids their Moon Rings for saving the Moon Pool. Series Cam assures Nixie the trident is safe and shows it to her in his school locker. Satisfied, Nixie enjoys the thought that all their troubles will soon be behind them after the next full moon. Also looking ahead, Lyla and Sirena ask Rita to join them when they return to the pod but Rita turns down the offer, having made a life for herself on land. Zac explains his reason for lying to Evie who casts all the blame on the girls but agrees to keep his secret for one day. Sirena says goodbye to David who realizes he will never see her again. Cam's manipulations continue as he tells Evie the mermaids will never turn Zac back to normal and furthermore, the coming full moon will allow them to make his change permanent. Lyla overhears the entire conversation and tells Sirena and Nixie who assures the others that Cam can be trusted. However, when Nixie attempts to show them the trident in Cam's locker it is gone. Trident in hand, Cam makes his way to Mako Island to size the power of the trident for himself. Meanwhile, Evie warns Zac not to trust the girls and threatens to tell the world everything. When she explains warning came from Cam, Zac realizes what his friend has been up to and races to Mako Island to stop him. Having realized her mistake in trusting Cam, Nixie and the girls collect Rita's Moon Rings and head to Mako as well. Zac confronts Cam but in their ensuing struggle, Zac is knocked unconscious giving Cam free access to the Moon Pool as the full moon begins to rise high above Mako Island. Cam enters the Moon Pool the same way Zac did on the night of his transformation but Cam's fall into the pool is stopped in mid air by the girls who use their rings to keep him levitated above the water. As the girls' ring begin to fail, and Cam descends closer toward the water, Zac reaches out of the Moon Pool and forces the trident from Cam's grasp, smashing it against the cave wall. As the full moon exits from view, Cam is released and falls harmlessly into the water as the last power in the broken trident fades out. For saving the Moon Pool, Rita gives the girls their Moon Rings. Sirena returns to the café to see David. Zac tells Evie he's still a merman and Evie apologizes to the girls. As Zac and the girls go out for a swim, Cam walks alone along the beach. Cast *Ivy Latimer as Nixie *Amy Ruffle as Sirena *Lucy Fry as Lyla *Chai Romruen as Zac Blakely *Kerith Atkinson as Rita Santos *Dominic Deutscher as Cam *Gemma Forsyth as Evie *Rowan Hills as David *Brooke Nichole Lee as Carly Trivia *Cam tries to take over Mako Island, but the girls wouldn't let him *This is the last episode in this season. *The girls want Rita to come back with them to the pod. *Sirena tells David that she is leaving(in the end she doesn't). *Cam lies to Evie that the girls are going to turn Zac into a mermen forever. *Cam is planning to become a merman and rule Mako. *The girls stop Cam from falling into the moon pool. *The trident break into a million pieces. *Rita gives all the girls their first moon rings. *Sirena sings at the Cafe. *David and Sirena kiss. Objects Appeared *Trident *Moon Rings Locations *Ocean Cafe *Suncoast High *Rita's House *Zac's backyard *Mako Mermaids Grotto *Mako's woods *Moon Pool *Trident Cave *Mako Island Quotes Transcript Gallery Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes